


The Shape of Nothing

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of drunk cloud gazing and (not so) unrequired love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Nothing

Day 3 : Clouds

 

“I think it looks like a giant...firetruck with a guitar.” Blaine says into his ear, then starts to giggle.   
Kurt can feel the warmth of his breath and his free curls tickling his skin. Feels it all the way down to his freezing toes and back up into his thundering heart. Blaine is so close to him, if only he could turn and meet his lips. He could tell Blaine it was an accident. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Then again, his head is spinning a lot with the tequila they downed together and apart from wanting to kiss, he also wants to pause the world or he will hurl. Luckily Blaine’s shoulder is pressing into his own to steady him in this hurricane.

Blaine starts speaking again, drawing the focus back on his lips and away from the need to empty his stomach.”Or-or like a giant dildo. Like the one Betty stole from her mom that one party and showed us? You remember it? I think it was pink. Cotton-candy pink and really gross. It does look like a dildo though right? Only in like, a cloud form. A cloud dildo.”  
It’s Kurt’s turn to giggle and liquor encourages him to slip one gloved hand in the left one of his best friend. That is okay though, sometimes Blaine will hold his hand even without being drunk. Especially in summers, when their hands are clammy, Kurt can feel it even when his friend is gone. And anyway, there is a high chance that Blaine won’t even remembering them lying pressed together on the hollywood swing and gazing up in the winter sky, while everyone else is inside grinding. 

“Look, that cloud looks a bit like you.” Blaine pulls their intertwined hands up to point at the sky.”The way you look when you look at me.”  
Kurt attempts a frown but it feels funny.“How do I look when I look at you?”   
Blaine’s glazed over eyes blink a few too many times and in the dark and under the influence they look a lot like clouded over stars. Stars that twinkle at him.  
“Like you love me.” Blaine finally says, his words less slurred suddenly.”The way I want you to look at me.”

It’s Kurt’s opportunity to make a move, to confess because it sounds like he is not alone in this. Instead he remembers that Blaine is drunk and he can’t possibly mean that because he has started dating Jacob. He hasn’r even considered Kurt as a boyfriend, even though they knew each other for ten years. Kurt had cut bubblegum out of his hair once. Kurt had been the one to call 911 when he found Blaine on the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, had held his bleeding head in his lab and told him to stay awake. Kurt had been the first one Blaine told that he was no longer a virgin. Kurt had also always been in the ‘friend zone’ if that concept would be anything but ‘nice guys’ wrath for being rejected. Drunk, the conscept sounded way more logical.

So, all Kurt can possibly dare to say is,”Blaine, the sky is clouded all over. There is no way to make out any shape.”


End file.
